Bad Timing, Perfect Results
by MinakoTrickster
Summary: This mission was far more forthcoming about a certain someone's feelings. The blonde mind-walker hadn't dared hope that the one who captured her heart could feel anything for her. But beneath dark shades lies a hunter, who has watched and waited to finally claim his mate. Not the best of timing but neither can complain with the end result. First in Unexpected Verse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 'Nough said.

Part one of **_Unexpected__ Verse._**

Warnings: Sexual themes are in this. So kiddies under eighteen should turn back.

If there are errors I apologize. Just let me know where and I'll fix them. I try to be thorough, but a few do get by. And yes, it's short, but I felt it did enough justice.

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

It was all she could do, merely keeping her thoughts focused on the ability to breath. The rough, sharp brick was pressing into her back. The thin dress inadequate protection as one brick just continued to dig and pinch into the area just beneath her left shoulder.

She dare not fix the discomfort.

Hands slid up, gliding into the dark hair; the hood of a coat having been pushed back during their tussle, which had landed with her against the wall. Her legs were spread, the little black dress rising up high over her thighs and his thumbs brushing the sensitive underside-she had no idea how sensitive that area could be until now-. His coat was pushed to his shoulders, the hard plains of his chest-still clothed-pressing and meshing deliciously into her front. Their cores brushing close and she didn't fight the moan that escaped her, feeling the warmth of him brushing over the single strip of her soaking panties.

She really hoped he didn't have a clue, despite how she ground her own hips into his, wanting to feel more. His own grunt, mixed with a growl that sent wanton tingles up her spine, certainly seemed real enough.

The setting for this wasn't romantic. The darkened alley, just off the main street and outside the bar where her target lay, was filled with garbage and the stink of piss. The one brick, the edge digging into her skin, was quickly being forgotten. A whimper stolen by hot lips and a tongue that demanded her attention, her willingness to participate. The calloused hand, the one that had been gripping the underside of her thigh, had tightened and pulled her closer...

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. Looks like she wasn't the only one affected. Her panties were no longer decent fabric, they were soaked through with liquid glistening and trailing along the slope of her inner thighs. And she could feel a firmness just beneath the dark fabric of his own clothing.

_Not real. Remember. Not real._

Cruel, but she had to remember the truth. She was here, supposedly being ravished by her 'husband'. The target was into married women, of taking advantage of them when they're husbands neglected them. Used them and killed them.

She had been a flirt with him under the watchful gaze of her 'husband'. The man seemed to be into the game, lingering touches under tables and laughing when her brooding spouse seemed not to notice. She played the part of a whining, needy wife that was often neglected; was in need of someone to fill a void.

She knew she had done her part, even as she wanted to castrate the target for every touch and kiss. Her own gaze, unbidden, would be cast longingly at the person whom she shouldn't have any real feelings for, nothing past friendship. Yet, it had been far too late for that.

The target had walked away. Her partner had said the stakes needed to be upped. Asked her if she got the information needed and she had agreed. She found herself pulled against a body that was clothed in layers, even without the usual shinobi garments they wore.

_Spice things up, he said._

But never had she thought her partner would be this passionate with her. She had thought the scene would be more staged, but this, it was more than she dreamed... A reminder of her previous desires to know the truth of the matter long before this mission.

Her head rolled back, her back arching forward and her neck exposed. Pale lips worshiped along her pulse, nipping and licking. Her walls quivered, squeezed in want with the idea he was marking her as his.

_For the mission. It's all for the mission, Ino._

A cry of despair tore from her throat, coincidentally, at the same time he pulled away, stopping his descent and kisses at the column of her neck. The tall man straightened, pressing his waist deeper into hers. She cursed the barrier of clothing, even if her's were pretty non-existent.

He was the only one who had a complex about layers.

Her eyes had fallen shut, closed as she allowed the sensations to rule, to be more than what she dared hope. But she had to open her eyes, had to hold this memory for later in the confines of her own bed. She was not expecting the glow of amber, molten and liquid gold in lust, staring down at her.

Her breath caught in her throat, sucking it in as her eyes widen with disbelief. She almost pulled away-though it would do her little good-, her back instinctively wanting to straighten. But he was quicker, his larger form hovering over her, trapping her form between him and the wall. The warmth of his breath tickling at her ear, his lips teasing at her lobe and he was grinding into her. The bulge in his pants rubbing against the sensitive nerve, her slit opened with the widening of his own legs against her's.

_Impossible._

She nearly lost her thought, knowing that the pace they were setting... They were practically fucking without penetration. One large hand was buried in her hair, cradling her head with a gentleness that was in contrast with the sharp snap of his hips.

"You have no idea. How do I know? I watch you." That voice, usually so flat, so factual and deep was rough and filled with something more. His deep voice was a timber, sending shivers down her spin and she croaked his name into his own ear. He growled and then his pants weren't in the way.

Had he read her mind? If so, where the hell was he after the Fourth Shinobi war ended? But he didn't have much time to think on that matter. Here they were, the here and now; he was driving her into the wall. Literally. He wasn't letting up, pressing into her as if he was trying to create a memory or imprint of his body into her's. She was up for that.

_So hot. So warm._

She could feel the difference without his pants in the way. He was warm, pulsing with the protruding veins her panties couldn't hide from her, the underside of his shaft sliding over her clothed center. She was close, so close, that if he uttered another word she'd be over the edge.

But then he slowed, his pace falling to languish and she bit out a curse in frustration. His grip on her legs forcing her back, leaving her unable to move her hips in need against him. She was under his power.

Oddly, she didn't feel powerless. Invigorated.

She breathed into his own ear, "If I had known you were watching I would have left my curtains open more often. I would have let you watch me as I touched myself, thinking of you, calling out your name." She didn't know if that part was true, him watching her as she brought her own self to completion. It was a stretch. She hadn't known he even knew she existed. If she had, if there was any possibility he had watched her tease and touch herself, she would have put on more of a show.

There was a sharp push, a deep guttural moan into her neck and teeth scraping over her pulse. The tip of his member pushed at her center, the distinctive head large and her quim quenched in longing to have those damn panties gone.

"Had I known? I would have joined you." And the distinctive tear of fabric seemed sharp and a relief to her own ears. No barrier, nothing to separate as his tip teased her naked and wet entrance. His form shook over her, his whole body was a vibrating mass as she held on, tasting along his jaw and needing the feel of him. She was shaking too. Pent up sexual frustration and desires were being unleashed from the tight controls they both had.

"I wanted. Wanted so long." Her heart sputtered and jumped, the declaration reaching deeper and far past these more primal moments even as her body pressed and pushed into his, offering herself to him as he continued to hold her in place. His fingers trailed along her flesh, contrasting his roughness against her soft skin.

"Shino," His name tumbled from kissed bruised lips. Teal and amber clashed, smoldering and hazed with hidden emotions, wants and needs. His name seemed to add something more to this moment, to them and to the feelings unwinding around them. He was staring at her, measuring her for what her intentions could be. Her next words would decide her fate. Everything was coming down, wrapping tightly around them both. His eyes stayed on her, questioning her. She could read it clear. He wanted to be sure, sure that she was saying yes to _him_. She wasn't afraid to say whom she was doing this with, whom she was willing to bind herself too. His gaze searched her's, that hunters gaze peering into her with such hunger to find the answers he wanted, "I need you."

It was so different, being able to look into those eyes without his usual shades cutting him off from the rest of the world. His gaze gave so much away. In this moment they gleamed with the very things she was feeling, the very things she had imagined and wanted for the past two years.

_Please don't let me be delusional._

"Ino." Her name was whispered, reverent in the dingy lightening of the alley. His lips descended on her's, capturing her cry as he plunged into her, filling and stretching her walls. Her hands gripped dark hair, their mouths melded together, tongues entwining as he sunk deeper and deeper. He wouldn't be fully inside her before slipping back, torturous slow, till only the head was in her before plunging back in.

She gasped and demanded for more, harder, "I need you, Shino. Shino. Shino." He needed to be deeper, fucking her until she was a mindless husky with his name like a prayer on her lips. The rules were changing. There was something more to this moment than a blind fuck. She didn't think she would ever regret the results, "You feel so big, so hard in me. Please, more!"

He would answer her, muttering and grunting into her skin, tasting at her throat and along her chest. He would alternate, kissing her lips to watching himself sink into her.

This was not slow and languish. This was fast and frantic, a build up of hidden passions and desires igniting. It was like an explosions as he pounded into her tight walls. Claiming her over and over again as his name was whispered and cried like he was a god she was pleading mercy from. His hands touched what he could, wanting to sink in her for as long as possible.

Their pace set the stage, their groans and grunts of pleasure echoing each other. The sound of his sack slapping into her, tilting her lower half to accept more of him till he was buried to the hilt. The scent of their bodies mingling overrode the rest of their settings. It was just him and her.

_Just as she wanted for so long._

"Shino, fuck." She groaned, head laying back against the wall and staring at him, "I've dreamt of you fucking me like this. Having your cock deep inside me." His hips gave a twist, and the both of them approved. He buried his face into her chest, kissing along the tops of the white mounds; tracing his tongue where her mounds ended and the dress began. One hand, the one that had cradled her head, molded the right and brushed a thumb over the pointed areola. No bindings beneath could stop the feel of his touch, the thin fabric was more than enough; she was ready to tell him to tear the fucker off.

"I wish I had known. Why? Cause I wouldn't have waited. I wouldn't have let jealousy stirred when he touched you. I would have claimed you before." Oh my god. She was getting so close. Everything was just becoming too much. Her nails sinking into his chest, wanting more of him even as she felt undone by him.

_If this is a fucking wet dream..._

She just needed this to be real, "I wish I had claimed you. Oh. Fuck." She was free to push her hips against his. He reached under her thigh and rubbed at her bundle of nerves with a scar-riddled thumb. Her head tilted back further, a low whine of his name howled into the dark alley, "Oh fuck, yes. Fuck me. Make me yours, Shino."

"So beautiful. Mine." His words sounded less like the factual man and more like the hunter of his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat and pounded in agreement, as a mewling sound rang from her lips and a breath hitched.

"Yours." She echoed, promised with the longing of a girl who had realized her true wants and had been unable to comprehend how to act. A woman who knew just what she was agreeing to and would have. She wanted him. Would have him. He wanted her. He would have her.

"Good." He growled, while and animalistic. It was as if something snapped and his hips rocked into her like a piston, shooting in and out, increasing the heated friction. Her cries grew more frenzied, wild with abandoned intentions. The hot heat of sizzling completion was creeping up her limbs, tingling her nerves as the fire in her lower regions exploded.

Her cry of his name went muffled in a bruising kiss, a kiss to claim her in every way and leave no doubt that he would not let her go. White hot light blinded her, her body wracked with spurts of pleasure as her juices gushed; meeting the hot warm spurts she could feel coating along her pussy walls. Her walls squeezing, wanting more of him, wanting to have his scent all over her so that even dog-boy could pick it up. His pace was frantic as he spilled everything he had to give in her, pumping in and out as her sensitive body tried to come down from the trip to heaven.

They were left, clinging to each other, bodies pulsing with the power of their shared release; their breaths hot on each other's faces. Their kisses lingering and affectionate; he was still buried within her.

"You have horrible timing." She nuzzled into his neck, licking and biting. He pulled out, still semi-hard, but held her close. She dazedly realized his clothing was put together and those amber irises were hidden away behind those damnable dark shades. Her gaze searched his hidden one, as if being sure she hadn't imagined all that. He leaned down and claimed her lips again, quick and frantic, his hand rubbing at the juncture of her thighs and she knew that she might just cum again, undone just in the palm of his hand like a frizzling mass of mush.

"I love seeing you like this. I will see more of this." She had never heard him say he loved anything and she could feel her breathing get out of control, her sensitive nerves already on a high when he inserted two fingers in her. She bit her lip, "I am serious."

And damn him. He was. His brows were pulled down in that ever-present expression she had once thought showed his distaste of her when they were younger. He seemed put together, minus the mused hair and the heightened colors of his cheeks. He looked as if he hadn't just drilled her into the fucking wall behind her.

Fuck, he was hot.

"I am too." She groaned, riding his fingers in earnest when he added a third, his thumb circling her clit.

"Good. Mission complete." She was close, so close when he said those words and she could only stare at him before he lowered his glasses and those eyes...

He had her cumming all over his hand before he pulled back, but still holding her close as he tasted her on his fingers, licking and sucking them one by one like she was the very flavor of dango.

"Wha?" Unintelligible, but she had just had two powerful orgasms and her legs felt like jelly.

"I killed the target, then brought you out here. Why?" He opened his mouth to explain.

She beat him to the punch with a feral grin, "Cause you were tired of waiting like me and decided only you could touch me?"

"Correct." And she busted out laughing, holding onto him, because she didn't yet have her bearings and because she wanted too. His own lips twitched into a smirk.

_Reality was looking better by the second._

* * *

A honey gaze switched from the report on her desk to the two standing before her, a good three feet apart before switching down to the report. Dainty fingernails drummed against the solid wood of her desk as she read the neat scrawling of accurate accounts that pertained to the mission. Ino's acting ability had lured the target in. Her own skills led them to get the whereabouts of the bodies of women the killer had collected, along with his psychological issues to what even led to the man's sick games. To Shino's killing of the man.

It was all orderly. The proper steps had been taken and they had taken out the killer. There was just something...

"So you killed the target because he made a move on Ino?" The older busty blonde's brows rose, prompting for an answer. It was such strange wording. It had grabbed her attention.

A move? As in try and kill her?

"He did." A straight and to the point response. Shino was never one to mince words. He was always impartial and steadfast in his estimation of moves when going against an enemy. She could have left it at that.

Yet the air was charged between the two young people. Both excellent shinobi, both heirs of their respective clans and testaments to the strength of this village. Her gaze went from him to Ino.

The blonde mind walker was a damn good medic, good at getting the information she needed and dealing with the aftermath, "You let him get close to make a move?" It was strange.

"I had let him close for the sake of the mission, just how his move had been given... Well, we dealt with the reaction." Tsunade lowered her gaze, brow furrowing. Reaction? What?

Reading beneath the underneath. If ever there was a truer term for this conversation. But what the hell was she reading? Raising her eyes, she blinked as a sudden shift from Ino let the sunlight behind her flash on something... something that had the blonde Hokage's eyes widening and narrowing in three seconds.

"What is that?" She barked. Ino, the bitch, merely raised her hand with one flaxen arch raising as if the Hokage was losing her mind. She glanced at the said hand, even as Tsunade felt her jaw drop at the plain platinum band that rests on a certain third finger, just beside a pinky finger.

"Oh, that? My husband gave it to me."

"Husband?" Her voice squeaked, high pitched and her gaze darted to the ever quiet Aburame.

"Yes, husband. Why? Simple. I married her." Well, no fucking duh!

However, her mind wasn't able to wrap around that, gaze shifting from the platinum blonde beauty to the dark, covered man. Opposites, yet alike in the smallest of details.

"Before or after?" She hadn't quiet gotten her voice back to normal level, still pitched.

"After." Both chimed in easily. Ino's a spunky snark and Shino's a factual drone.

"And the move?" It had to be something about this stupid move. Underneath the underneath.

"He touched what I wanted to touch." From the normally silent bug-user.

"I see." No, no she didn't but at the same time the old romantic in her came forth and she smiled, "Congratulations on a mission and marriage then. Any honeymoon?" What else was she going to say? They were adults, even as she felt her throat closing and the need to cry at a young love. For there was Ino, staring at the bug-user as if he was the only one in the room. Like how she had stared at her own love, lost long ago.

Fuck, these kids were making her sentimental.

"After we tell his father and my mother." Ino stated now, for Shino and the blonde were staring at each other, bodies half turned as if they were unable but to gravitate towards each other.

"Dismissed." And the two were gone, Ino's giggle echoing as the two newly married couple were off and the blonde had to think just how the hell she was going to work a honeymoon in amongst all the missions coming in.

"Well, Ino can't go on missions like that anymore." She sighed, but smiled, "Hmm, maybe Tenten..."

* * *

The End

This was a one-shot, yes. I think there will be more, one for each girl actually.

I think some of our girls never get enough appreciation and this goes for some of the guy shinobi as well.

Hope you all liked. Loved to hear from you.


End file.
